


Threesome

by Ksobaka



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для kingsman-феста на заявку "Напишите кто-нибудь пвп, где Гарри трахает Эггси, а Мерлин руководит процессом".<br/>(я не оригинален с названием, но пусть будет)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

Гарри выбивает из него воздух с каждым толчком, двигается отрывисто и грубо. Он гладит Эггси по голове широкой ладонью, спускается ниже, вдоль позвоночника, и давит в области поясницы, заставляя прогнуться сильнее. Он толкается особенно резко, входит так глубоко, что Эггси оседает ниже, чем от него требуют, и ложится на ковер щекой. Изо рта вырываются невнятные звуки, похожие на всхлипы-вскрики. Эггси чувствует, как у него темнеет в глазах, а ладони начинают практически гореть от интенсивного трения о ковер.   
\- Возьми его за волосы, - раздается над головой непривычно спокойный в данной ситуации голос Мерлина.   
Они не пользуются сегодня настоящими именами, и эта часть игры придает еще больше остроты.  
Эггси сложно определить, стоит Мерлин сзади или перед ним с Гарри, но это становится неважно, потому что Гарри послушно выполняет задание: хватает Эггси за волосы на затылке и тянет на себя, приподнимая. Он не прерывает толчков ни на мгновение, и Эггси уже не пытается сдержаться. Он скулит сквозь зубы. Мерлин командует: «Укуси его», и Гарри выполняет поручение. Он сначала накрывает кожу плеча Эггси губами, ведет языком, потом несильно прикусывает, словно боится оставить следы, хотя все в этой комнате знают, что на теле Эггси уже и так слишком много засосов и царапин, поэтому быть осторожным сейчас бессмысленно.   
\- Галахад, его член, - все так же спокойно произносит Мерлин, и Эггси улучает момент, когда с его шеи исчезает сильная рука Галахада, и смотрит на их координатора.   
Мерлин все же стоит перед ними, опершись о стол, и внимательно разглядывает. Эггси не чувствует смущения, он хочет попросить Мерлина к ним присоединиться, но что-то его все-таки удерживает.   
В следующую секунду теплая рука Гарри касается члена Эггси, и Эггси по инерции брыкается назад. Он практически падает на Гарри, тот обхватывает его за талию; теперь они оба стоят на коленях, прижавшись друг к другу так тесно, что слышно быстрое биение сердец и сбитое дыхание. Рука Гарри водит по члену неспешно, отвратительно медленно, словно они на каком-то гребаном светском ужине, и Эггси чувствует, как он так же медленно съезжает с катушек. Ему никогда не было так хорошо, и вряд ли будет – он уверен, что умрет, если Гарри не начнет двигаться быстрее.   
\- Поцелуй его, Галахад, - вдруг говорит Мерлин. Судя по голосу, он ухмыляется.  
Рука Гарри тут же обхватывает Эггси за подбородок, поворачивает к себе. Они встречаются взглядами лишь на секунду, и этого достаточно, чтобы Эггси придвинулся еще ближе, прижавшись мокрой спиной к груди Гарри. Харт накрывает его приоткрытые губы и глубоко, мокро целует. Поцелуй – полное поражение; о, как же дрожат руки от удовольствия. Эггси знает, что после такого поцелуя кто угодно позволил бы делать с собой что угодно.  
Эггси думает о том, что ладонь Гарри на его члене стала двигаться быстрее. Они прерывают поцелуй, и Эггси, когда рука Гарри исчезает с его подбородка, обессилено падает вперед, укладывается опять лицом на ковер. Мерлин что-то говорит Галахаду, но в ушах шумит так, что Эггси не слышит; Гарри грубо сгребает его волосы в кулак и утыкает лицом в ковер. Долгие две секунды режут слух, и Гарри начинает вбиваться так сильно, что Эггси и не пытается сдержать стонов, а через полминуты переходит на крик, потому что это невыносимо, просто невозможно хорошо. Гарри накрывает его тело своим и кусает за плечо, очень больно, потом облизывает ранку, поцелуями переходит на шею, что-то шепча Эггси под ухо. Он, к сожалению, не разбирает – что именно, но примерно догадывается. Мерлин командует:  
\- Еще быстрее.  
Эггси стонет от одного его голоса. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Гарри ускоряется, двигается еще сильнее и чаще, от звуков, которыми наполнена комната, Эггси страшно ведет. Он кое-как ухватывается за свободную руку Гарри, что сжимает его бедро до синяков, и тянет на себя. Наверное, Гарри вопросительно смеряет Мерлина взглядом, потому что тот произносит:  
\- Можно, Галахад.  
Гарри обхватывает ладонью член Эггси, двигаясь быстро, в такт собственными бедрам.   
Эггси сжимает зубы и низко скулит. Ему каким-то образом удается сказать три внятных слова:  
\- Боже, блядь, Гарри.  
За его спиной раздается вздох. Когда Гарри проталкивает два пальца на две фаланги Эггси в рот, Эггси чувствует, как кружится голова, как хочется скорее кончить и отключиться. Это с л и ш к о м.  
\- Джентльмен остается джентльменом и во время секса, - произносит Харт почти в ухо.   
Эггси ведет от того, что его голос не идеально спокойный, он сбитый, но такой восхитительный. Учтивый тон не выбить из Галахада ничем, судя по всему.  
Он двигается быстро, почти грубо, словно хочет причинить боль; засовывает в рот Эггси еще два пальца, тот охотно облизывает, даже прикусывает, когда становится невыносимо хорошо.   
«Гарри Харт не человек», - думает Эггси, всхлипывая, чувствуя, как давится пальцами. Потому что люди просто не умеют так трахаться.   
Они кончают практически вместе, под громкий голос Мерлина, и это так прекрасно, что Эггси несколько минут после не может отдышаться. Он лежит на ковре, пока Гарри поднимается и подходит к Мерлину. У Эггси нет ни сил, ни желания смотреть на то, чем эти двое занимаются, но звуки и обрывки фраз позволяют составить красочную картинку. Он поворачивается именно в тот момент, когда Мерлин кончает в руку Гарри, а тот успокаивающе целует его в шею и что-то шепчет. Зрелище довольно завораживающее, на самом деле.  
Эггси смотрит на них и с удивлением понимает, что не чувствует смущения. Ему хочется умолять, чтобы с ним сделали это снова, чтобы Мерлин тоже был рядом, чтобы в следующий раз ему позволили видеть лицо Гарри перед собой, и еще много чего, о чем пока слишком волнительно думать.  
Гарри быстро одевается, надевает вместо рубашки и костюмных брюк домашние штаны с кофтой, Мерлин удаляется из комнаты, и повисает тишина. Никакой неловкости, просто бесконечная усталость. Эггси не может стереть с лица улыбку.  
Гарри молча наливает ему виски и протягивает бокал. В тот вечер они спят в одной кровати, и Эггси кажется это даже более интимным, чем пальцы Харта у него во рту.


End file.
